When presentations or meetings are to be performed at a plurality of different locations, an important part of achieving an effective presentation is to make it possible to reproduce images exactly as the creator of those images intended, whatever the location.
One way of considering how to adjust the way in which such images are seen is management of the input-output characteristics of the device to achieve color management in the reproduction of colors.
However, conventional color management considers only image reproducibility; there is no consideration of over-correction.
In other words, when an image is viewed in a viewing environment (or work environment) in which there is ambient light such as artificial light, it may happen that over-correction is applied in practice, even when the image is displayed in a manner that is numerically ideal, because human beings can adapt to variations such as those of artificial light (color adaptation, brightness adaptation, and darkness adaptation).
The human eye is provided with four types of cell: cells that are sensitive to brightness, cells that are sensitive to red, cells that are sensitive to green, and cells that are sensitive to blue. These cells are provided with a mechanism that automatically corrects information that is input through the lens of the eye. It can therefore happen that mechanical correction of display information can result in over-correction.